


Coming Home

by httpstiles



Series: To Be Pack [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpstiles/pseuds/httpstiles





	Coming Home

_They sit for a total of two minutes before a small banging starts echoing from downstairs._

_The pack is still outside, so Stiles and Derek see to it._

_“It's the door to the basement,” Derek says when they reach it._

_“Open it,” Stiles says. “What could be down there?”_

_Nothing, Derek thinks. All the bodies had been removed. He'd seen them brought out in those horrible black body bags._

_He opens the door._

 

There are many things that Derek Hale knew he'd never see again. There were voices that he'd never hear again and that he hated himself for letting fade away. It was nearly foreign when a small, petite voice called up to him.

 

"Derek?" Stiles watches Derek's hands tremble as he kneels closer to the girl, who in return has frantic and searching eyes. "You're Derek, but older," her voice wavers.

Only then did Stiles see the striking resemblance between the two. His realization caused an audible gasp as he feels Derek's emotions overwhelm him.

"Cora." He places his hands on her shoulders. "Oh, God, so much has happened." His voice is weak, and Stiles has to look away before he cries too.

"You're telling me," her eleven-year-old voice snarks back. She shakes her whole body, much like a dog, and dust comes off in a cloud. "Last thing I remember was climbing through the vents. I don't remember why. What happened to you, though? Did a witch age you?" She asks playfully. "Your worst nightmare! Your grew up!" Her giggles seize when Derek doesn't laugh back. Instead he turns back to Stiles. 

"I need some time to explain it all." Stiles nods.

"The pack and I will be outside."

 

 

Stiles meets the pack outside. They all rush to ask him what's been happening because they can feel the mixed emotions through the pack bond. 

"Um," Stiles struggles to find the words to say, but instead he feels faint and ready to pass out. He suddenly feels the day crashing into him, and he shoots his hand out to grab onto the nearest person, who happens to be Jackson.

"Stiles?" Jackson asks hesitantly, and when Stiles' weight begins to shift, he helps him sit on the ground slowly. The pack looks at Stiles with faces of concern, and he looks back with one that they can't describe. 

"Derek's younger sister is alive. She walked out of the basement." Shock hits them hard, but Lydia is the first one to recover.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

"Are you okay?" He looks up at her confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Stiles, you're pale and you needed help to sit. Are you in shock? Is it what happened earlier?"

"I don't know."

"Stiles-" she snaps, "I swear to God, you- we- ugh. Give us something more than 'I don't know.'"

"I _honestly_ don't know."

"You little," she stops because the sound of the door opening behind them all grabs their attention.

"This is my pack, Cora," Derek says. The pack glance to the young girl that hides half her body behind Derek. Her hand is squeezing Derek's tightly. 


End file.
